leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bugsy's Scyther
| epnum=EP144| epname=Gettin' the Bugs Out| prevonum=123| current=With Bugsy| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| enva1=Eric Stuart| }} Bugsy's Scyther (Japanese: ツクシのストライク Tsukushi's Strike) is Bugsy's main in the , , and . In the anime 's only appearance was in Gettin' the Bugs Out, where it was used in Bugsy's Gym against . It first battled Ash's Pikachu, which it easily defeated with a powerful combination of and attacks after dodging Pikachu's with . It next faced off against Ash's Cyndaquil and used Double Team and Fury Cutter, which Cyndaquil dodged. Scyther used Double Team again while it used another Fury Cutter, this time faster than the other Fury Cutter, which Cyndaquil was still able to dodge. This got Cyndaquil fired up and Cyndaquil used , which removed Scyther's Double Team. The real Scyther deflected it by using Swords Dance and hit Cyndaquil. Bugsy mentioned that Scyther has a special way of deflecting attacks by using . Bugsy told Scyther to use Fury Cutter and had it use Swords Dance when Cyndaquil was going to use Flamethrower. Ash came up with an idea and had Cyndaquil jump above Scyther and use Flamethrower while spinning, making Scyther unable to dodge and take damage. Cyndaquil was then able to finish Scyther off with a , winning Ash the match and earning himself the . It reappeared in flashbacks in All That Glitters! and Why? Wynaut!. Personality and characteristics Little is known about Scyther due to how little it has been seen. It is known to be a powerful battler, being the powerhouse of Bugsy's team. It is quick, agile, and durable. It can use its Swords Dance attack to block powerful fire moves such as . Moves used mod 3}}|0=Double Team|1=Fury Cutter|2=Swords Dance}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Double Team and Slash|1=Fury Cutter|2=Swords Dance}}}} In the games In the Generation II games, Bugsy uses a Scyther as his highest-leveled Pokémon. In , Bugsy uses a Scyther in his first battle against the . In his later battles, it has evolved into . Bugsy also uses a Scyther in the Pokémon Statium games. Scyther is absent in the Pokémon World Tournament of as Bugsy uses Scizor instead. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Scyther's only appearance was in Silly Scyther. Scyther was first used to battle Sabrina at the Pokémon League preliminary tournament. It managed to deal heavy damage to Sabrina's with consecutive uses of Fury Cutter. Eventually Mr. Mime dodged a hit, which prompted Bugsy to switch to . Moves used In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga When Gold and Bugsy were having their Gym battle, Bugsy sent out while Gold sent out . Despite Scyther having the type-advantage and Bayleef trying to get over being abandoned from its previous Trainer, Scyther ended up being defeated. Moves used In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bugsy's Scyther debuts in The Hardest Insect Pokémon Wins?!. After the defeat of and , Bugsy sent out in his battle against Red. 's rocky body caused Scyther's blade to crack. However, Clefairy had trouble controlling his rocky body, giving Scyther the advantage. However, the movement of the ground gave Clefairy some rolling power and defeated Scyther. Later, Bugsy sent out Scyther when Red had a rematch with him. Using , he was able to defeat Scyther. Moves used }} Related articles Scyther Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Scyther de Bugsy/Antón it:Scyther di Raffaello